Heart Miracle
by SayonaraSonata
Summary: Sakura creates a human being using science. But that being has no heart. Pointless oneshot.HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!


Heart Miracle

It is the spring of 3008; all the flowers are dancing gracefully in the breeze. And a new miraculous wonder has happened.

An auburn haired girl wearing a white lab coat walked briskly down the path, her emerald eyes sparkling with life and joy. She seemed quite young, about 17 years old and she had just made one of the most astonishing discoveries in the history of mankind**. She had created a living human being with science. **

The girl crept slowly toward the lab and opened the door. In the middle of the room stood a boy, he looked like he was the same age as her."Are you all right?" asked the girl curiously. "I am fine" replied the boy in an emotionless voice; he had mesmerizing amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. The girl then said in her gentle lilting voice "my name is Sakura."The boy paused for a moment as if thinking about the answer; he replied "my name is Syaoran".

Over time, the two of them became great friends, but one thing separated Syaoran from the other humans. He did not have emotions. He could not feel joy, happiness, love; neither could he feel sadness, pain or anger. One day Sakura told him about these emotions but no matter how he tried, he could not feel the emotions. Sakura was convinced that the emotions were buried somewhere deep inside of him so she tried to bring those emotions out.

The first method she tried was through reading. They read happy stories, sad stories, humorous stories, even scary stories, but nothing worked. Sakura did not give up, she tried many different methods including teaching Syaoran to sing. Everything he sang was bland, flat and didn't have any feeling in it. One day, Sakura decided to do something drastic. She decided she would try to get Syaoran mad in attempt to get him to feel at least one emotion. She tried teasing him, bullying him, even ruining his room but Syaoran still didn't show any sign that he cared. Finally Sakura gave up. She said to Syaoran "I'll think of more ways because I want you to have a heart" but Syaoran knew better. He knew that Sakura had truly run out of good ideas.

A year had past and Syaoran still didn't have any emotions. Sakura made a few feeble attempts at getting Syaoran a heart .Nothing much had happened otherwise. It was the spring of 3012 when Syaoran went on a walk in the garden. He went to his favourite spot in the garden, a small balcony overlooking a calm pond. Inside the pond there were many small fish and tadpoles swimming and overhead, a few birds chirped sweetly as if telling everyone that spring was here.

He started to think, _what is this heart that Sakura always wished for me to have? What_ _is its use?_ He looked around and saw a fawn joyfully kicking out its legs, leaping, twisting in the air. He saw two bear cubs playing in the water; they were uttering grunts of happiness and delight when they saw their mother catch a huge fish. He started to smile at the cute scene. Though he had smiled before, he had never put any feeling in to it. Then he began to laugh, a laugh seemed to come from his very soul. Then as quietly as those emotions came, they left. Syaoran thought _is this feeling coming from my heart? Do I truly have a heart? _He saw a mother fox tenderly nudging her kits away from the clearing and into the protection of the forest.He saw two wolves leaping on top of each other, and then tumbling into a heap of fur, tails entwined. They licked each other's muzzles tenderly.

He then decided he did truly want a heart, so he wished with all his soul,_ I wish for a heart of my own! _Suddenly he experienced a torrent of emotions, enough emotions to make him dizzy.He felt all those emotions rushing in every corner of his soul. He sat down and thought with fascination _so this is a heart. _Suddenly, he realized he had to tell Sakura. He rushed over to the lab where Sakura was doing some experiments. He ran shouting "Sakura, Sakura! I have a heart!" while wearing the biggest smile you could ever imagine! Sakura had seen Syaoran smile emotionlessly before but this time the smile truly reached his brown eyes making him look as if a ray of sunlight had illuminated him. Sakura ran toward him laughing and crying tears of joy. Syaoran hugged Sakura and started kissing her_."I love you"_ He whispered passionately."_I love you too" _came the sweet response.

And from that day onward he felt everything, from tiny nagging emotions like irritation to big important feelings like love. He felt everything and was happy with it, even though sometimes he thought that feeling pain and anger were very unhelpful feelings. In the end he never regretted his choice of having his own heart. He was finally content.

As for them both, they married each other and had many children. They stayed together for the rest of their lives, loving and treasuring each other .Together forever.

AN: Hello everybody! I know this is kind of cliché ... I originally wrote this for a school project but I changed the names and descriptions to Sakura and Syaoran. (That was a long time ago...) This is basically based on Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki by Len and Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid.I might rewrite this fic and make it longer in the future.

This oneshot is dedicated to an old friend who just came back into my life again. Hope he stays in touch with me.=D

For my other story... I kinda have writers block...But I'm almost finished the next chapter! So please be patient.

DISCLAIMER: SHH! Don't tell CLAMP but I'm plotting to own Cardcaptor Sakura soon!* laughs evilly* ...Did that sound like I own Cardcaptor Sakura?

(Fine...I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR VOCALOID!)

Now please click that button down there and REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
